1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spatter shields.
More particularly, the present invention relates to shields for masking a selected surface while a treatment is applied to an adjacent surface.
In a further and more particular aspect, the instant invention concerns a shield of the above character which is especially adapted for use in connection with conventional hinges.
2. The Prior Art
For purposes of restoration and maintenance, it is conventional practice to periodically apply a liquid treatment to a surface. Exemplary is the application of finishing material such as stain, paint, varnish or other protective coatings. Also common are various surface preparation and conditioning mediums such as finish removers and sizing compounds.
Frequently, the surface to be treated is a portion of a structure to which a substructure is attached. Notable are cover plates used on wall mounted outlets and hinges for affixing a door to a jamb. For obvious reasons it is desirable to limit the application of the treatment to the surface of the main or environmental structure. Accordingly, it is necessary to protect the surface of the substructure from spatter as liquid is applied, usually by brush or spray gun, to the adjacent or surrounding surface.
Certain substructures, such as the previously noted cover plates, are readily and conveniently removable from the environment without special tools or skills. Other substructures, such as hinges, require considerable effort for removal and replacement. The effort represents burdensome additional time for the professional tradesman and may exceed the ability of the do-it-yourselfer. Therefore, it has become common practice to mask the surface of hinges and other items which are considered to be permanently attached, while the surrounding surface is painted or otherwise treated.
Masking generally assumes the use of tape and paper. Although not as laborious as removing the substructure, masking the surface thereof is indeed a time consuming and tedious task. The tape must be cut to correspond to the contour of the surface to be protected and carefully applied so as to not to overlap the surface to be treated. After the primary task is completed, removal and disposal of the masking material must be undertaken. The undertaking is generally drearisome and messy.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art as pertains to certain substructures.